


Love Astounds Me Every Time That It Calls

by haleonwheels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is stupid, High School, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pack Meetings, Stiles is stupid, This Is STUPID, new kid in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleonwheels/pseuds/haleonwheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes Derek and Derek likes Stiles (It's more complicated than it sounds).</p><p>---</p><p>The one where the new kid at school is really hot. And also named Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Astounds Me Every Time That It Calls

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post: http://alphaasshole.tk/post/65455022408  
> posted on my tumblr: http://dylan--nobrien.tumblr.com/post/98074297547  
> Title from Wonderful Unknown by Ingrid Michaelson

Stiles is a virgin. He is alone and a virgin and because of this you can’t blame him for the number of people who he has been attracted to. Stiles is a virgin and because of this he needs to date and get laid pronto. So when the new kid who sits in front of him in history is not just hot but  _third degree burn_ hot, it would be against Stiles’ nature not to pursue him.

“Have you guys  _seen_  the new kid?” Stiles whines as he plops down at his lunch table. Lydia rolls her eyes, not surprised by Stiles’ new infatuation. Scott isn’t listening, just staring at Allison’s hair and dimples as she smiles across the table at Stiles sympathetically.

“Derek,” Lydia groans. Stiles is confused.

“No… Stiles,” he responds. “I’m Stiles.” Lydia’s eyes roll again and Stiles swears they almost get stuck.

“No, moron, his name is Derek. He just moved here from Oregon,” She explains. Stiles is a little off-put by the fact that he now has to deal with _two_ Derek's in his life (and the fact that they're both hot as hell doesn't help the confusion). “And yes, he’s good looking.” Stiles spits water everywhere and flails around in his seat.

“Good looking?!”” He yells, admittedly loud for the indoor setting of the cafeteria. “Lydia, sweetheart, aren’t you supposed to be a genius? Do you have eyes? If Derek is merely ‘good looking’, then we are all rotting corpses of garbage. We are low-life piles of shit and he is ‘good looking’.” Stiles humfs back in his chair.

“So you like him,” Allison says point-blank with a hint of sarcasm.

Stiles narrows his eyes at her and squeaks out, “….Yes.”

“Great,” Scott says, pulling himself out of his Allison-induced coma. “Let’s get you laid.”

 

***

At Wolf Derek’s loft that weekend, the topic of School Derek still hasn’t been dropped.

Stiles and Lydia are sitting on the couch, Scott and Allison on the floor and Wolf Derek is in the kitchen, pretending to not want to hang out with teenagers.

Stiles slumps down in his seat on the couch, moaning and groaning. “I think I’m dying,” He whines.

“You’re not dying,” Lydia responds, while absent mindedly playing Dots on her phone. “You’re infatuated.”

“And horny,” Scott jumps in.

“Thanks bro,” Stiles snaps and Scott just winks at him and turns his attention back to Allison.

“Ugh, just… did you see that blue shirt Derek was wearing? He looked so beautiful I thought my eyes would burn back into my skull,” Stiles melodramatically throws his arm over his eyes and moans. “I’m genuinely worried for my health. And my dick.”

“Stiles,” Lydia protests, “Can we please change the subject?”

Stiles sits up unwillingly, and spits out, “You can change the subject all you want, but know this,” He points his finger at his temple, “I will always be thinking of Derek.”

And with that, Lydia rolls her eyes and changes the subject. Wolf Derek comes into the room 10 minutes later, looking flushed and awkward. He puts down a tray of pizza rolls (fuck yes) and sits down next to Stiles. He doesn’t say a word all night.

***

Wolf Derek wears blue all of next week.

Stiles doesn’t really notice until Friday night when they all arrive at the loft and Derek is in  _all blue_  and has a new blue  _couch_. Stiles shrugs it off as a weird blue-eyed-werewolf thing and sits down on it ( _and_ _wow_ _that’s hella comfy_ ).

They talk pack business for a couple hours, the whole time Derek is sitting so close to Stiles he might as well be on top of him, but Stiles doesn’t complain. He let’s the touch ground him and keep him calm.

Around 10 pm, Stiles goes to the bathroom. When he comes back, everyone except Derek is gone.

“Where’d everyone go?” Stiles asks, looking around the apartment.

“Uh… they had to leave. Curfews, I guess.” Derek shrugs and stands awkwardly right in the middle of room. “But, you don’t have to go… do you?” Stiles heavily doubts that every single member of the pack each has a 10 pm curfew, but he doesn’t understand why Derek would lie about that, and it seems like Derek genuinely wants him to stay, so he shrugs it off and sits down on the couch.

“I actually have something for you,” Derek tells Stiles, shifting his weight between his feet. “Stay here.” Stiles doesn’t move, just uses the time it takes Derek to run (no, he literally  _ran_ ) upstairs for School Derek Daydreaming Time.

When Wolf Derek finally gets back, Stiles is in the middle of Scenario 3, the one where School Derek and him ‘accidentally bump into each other’ at the movies and jerk each other off in the back row.

Wolf Derek clears his throat 2 times before Stiles notices he’s back. He’s holding his hands behind his back and has a sort of half smile on his face. “Here,” he says as he shoves an envelope in Stiles’ face.

Stiles opens it and his jaw drops. He holds in his hands 2 tickets to the midnight premiere of Avengers 2.

“How…How?! How did you get these? These don’t go on sale for months!” Stiles is shaking and has blurry vision but he’s never been happier. Derek just shrugs.

“I know people,” he says nonchalantly.

“Derek, oh my god! Derek!” Stiles jumps off the couch and wraps his arms tightly around Derek’s neck. He ignores the chill he feels race up his spine when Derek returns the gesture. “How can I ever repay you?” Stiles asks. Derek opens his mouth to respond when Stiles says, “Scott is gonna be so pumped.”

Stiles doesn’t see the way Derek’s face falls.

***

“Stiles, I’m not going to that,” Scott says at the next pack hang-out. Everyone is in the living room, besides Derek, who is in the bathroom.

“What?!” Stiles chokes out. “How could you NOT want to go to this? It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity!”

Scott rolls his eyes and Allison snickers. “Stiles,” She states. “He wants to go.”

“Okay…” Stiles is confused. “So. Go with me.”

“No, you have to take Derek,” Lydia says. “You haven’t stopped talking about him for weeks now. Ask him.”

“Noooo way,” Stiles responds. “No way in hell. He’ll think I’m the biggest dork in the world!” He crosses his arms like the 6-year-old he is.

“You are a dork,” Scott retorts. “Just ask him. If he says no, I’ll go.” Stiles hates to admit it, but his friends are right.

“Fine. I’ll ask him tomorrow.”

Derek comes back into the room with a smile on his face.

***

The next day, Stiles asks School Derek. He says yes. Stiles is so happy and is even happier when he see’s Wolf Derek in the parking lot waiting to pick him up from school.

“This is a nice surprise,” Stiles singsongs as he gets into the car. “A special occasion?”

“No,” Derek responds. “Thought we could… I dunno… chill.”

Stiles is confused, but happy with Derek’s newly found openness. “Sounds good to me.”

Derek blinks at him. “Is there… anything you wanna ask me?”

“Um… no? Should there be?” Stiles questions, because what?

“Never mind.” Derek turns to face out the windshield. “Forget it.” He’s in a horrible mood for the rest of the night. Especially when Stiles tells him about his date with someone at school who has the same name.

***

After that night, Stiles doesn’t see Wolf Derek for weeks. He’s sort of officially dating School Derek, though. And he’s happy. Well, he thinks he is. Stiles has never really been truly happy before. He feels this kind of constant, overwhelming numbness in his chest. He asks Lydia about it.

“You’re stupid,” Is her response.

“I’m sorry?” Stiles raises his eyebrows in question. “I’m just confused. Derek likes me back and I feel numb and kinda sad. Don’t I like Derek? What’s going on?”

Lydia smiles empathically, one of the kindest smiles Stiles has ever seen on her. “You don’t like Derek. You  _love_   _Derek_.”

That makes Stiles frown. This is what love feels like? Cause it sucks.

***

That night, Stiles is lying in bed awake. He can’t sleep, he’s so depressed. Love isn’t fun. Love is horniness and numbness and little-to-no true feelings.

Stiles let’s his eyes drift close. He’s starting to fall asleep when he pictures Derek. Wolf Derek.

He’s smiling, the kind of smile where his eyes form deep crinkles on his temples and they glisten with happy and genuine and rainbows. He’s wearing his navy blue Henley and he has his hand on Stiles’ thigh and he’s leaning in to kiss Stiles and Stiles can  _feel_  Derek’s breath down his face and he can  _feel_ the hot surge of energy as their lips just barely touch.

The next thing Stiles knows, he’s awake and in his bed. There’s a knock at his window.

He looks over and Derek is there. Wolf Derek.

And he’s wearing a navy blue Henley.

And Stiles smiles so big that feels his face crack and he feels the happiness like a toe-curling orgasm.

….. _Oh_.

He doesn’t like Derek. He  _loves_ **Derek**.


End file.
